Book Of Freedom
by satnad
Summary: A book that tell a story about a freedom and peace. A story that will lead them to young hero that has a will to bring the peace to the world. Together with his friends and family. He will make his dream come true.Of course with the help the book of insane and insane peoples that surrounded him. The question is,can he still stay sane and avoid the chaos to achieve his dream?
1. Chapter 1

**BOOK OF FREEDOM**

"I hate this pathetic feeling."

"I wish I can fight this loneliness."

"Why they glared at me? What I have done to them to make them hate me?"

"Why they refused to acknowledge my existence?"

"Again, I don't deserve to breath in this corrupted world."

"I want to die but why I can't kill myself?"

"**Kit…don't give up."**

_A voice?_

"Can you help me?"

"**I can help you but promise me you will never give up this easily kit."**

"I-I will."

"**For me or for you?"**

…

For us.

"**Us huh…you're interesting one kit."**

**A ruin library room that never been used in centuries inside ancient Mansion. This mansion belong to a person who asked the shinobi group of Konoha to help him to search any important thing that left inside the library room since this is the only room that still stay at the same shaped. **

"Hmm..this is really interesting. I don't see any writing in this book but I heard a voice." Murmured Minato while staring the book.

"Minato-sensei! What are you reading?" Minato turn his head and saw his student, Obito come near him. "Oh Obito, this book is difference than any book. There is no title and it completely blank." said Minato. "What do you mean by blank?" Obito questioned his teacher. "Blank, empty, nothing written at this book but…" Minato checked the book again, "I hear voice…not one voice but two voices whenever I open this book."

"Sensei!? Don't tell me this book is haunted?! NOOOOOO WE WILL DIE! WE WILL DIE! WE WILL DIE! THE GHOST WILL DEVOURED OUR SOUL A- AND" Obita panicked running in the circle before a book threw toward him and hit his face. "Tch. We are in mission, can you act more professional? You are a Shinobi." said Kakashi with his stoic face. "Say for someone who threw a book at my face!" Obviously Obito don't like Kakashi and the action he did before make him hate Kakashi even more. "Obito, Kakashi, we are team right? We should get along with each other." said Rin trying to calm down both her teammates before they decide to kill each other.

Minato sweat dropped to see Obito and Kakashi glared at each other with dark aura in both demon shapes appear at above his student's head. _'D-did I just saw those demons killing each with Hello Kitty stick…wait, Hello Kitty? Never mind, I need to stop this two first.'_ thought Minato while his hands hold their collar and pull them away. "Okay stop it both of you. Rin is right. We are team and as a team, you guys shouldn't act like this. Please stop now." Both Obito and Kakashi stop their glaring section and straight up and face their teacher. "We are sorry sensei!" in the same time. "Good. Now our mission is done. We should go back and meet our client now." Minato leaving the ruin library room together with his students.

"Here, this is all we got sir Ryoma." Rin gave the books, scroll, poster and ancient map to the client. A big fat guy in middle aged with grey hair and wrinkles that appear around his eyes took those things from Rin and starts scan everything. His nodded his head, "Thank you very much, I never thought you guys willing to search this ancient stuff but thank you again. This is very precious treasure for my family." Ryoma stop talking when he saw the book without title, hidden between the scroll. His expression become happier than before, he quickly took the book and opens it and realized one thing. "Did any of you read this book?" he asked. All Minato's students look at their teacher then they look at their client. The client looks at Minato. Minato look at Ryoma. Ryoma look at him back and Minato sighed and start sheepishly his head. "Well... I-I do read the book" said the nervous man.

Ryoma only silently watch the young man around 20 years old rubbed their back of his head to his nervousness. " Can I ask you one question, Minato-san?" Minato sighed and then he said yes. "What do you feel?" Minato blinked. He didn't expected that kind of question. He though Ryoma will ask 'do you read this book' but not this question. "Minato-san?" Minato blinked and realized Ryoma waiting for his answer. "I don't know what you mean what I feel but when I opened the book. I didn't see anything, completely blank but I do hear voices." Minato explained everything to Ryoma. The client stay silent and closed his eyes, minato saw his lips murmur something but he unable to read it with unknown reason. 'It's like his speak an ancient language' thought Minato.

Ryoma open his eyes and give the book to Minato. "This book chooses you. You shall open this when you arrived at Konoha. Considered this as the thank gift." Ryoma chuckled and give the book to Minato. Minato took the book, Kakashi look at the book and then he turn to face Ryoma. "Ryoma-san, this book doesn't have the title." Rin nodded in agreement. Ryoma still smiling, "This book do has the title. It known as 'Book of Freedom'."

**Konoha**

Minato, Rin, Kakashi, Obito, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, Fugaku and Mikoto sit in the dining room at Minato house."Can I ask you guys why all of you decide to came to my house in this time?" look at the clock with half eyes open. '7.30 am'. "We don't have anything to do. So we decided to check on you." Said Rin and her teammates nodded together. "It's been awhile I meet my student" said Jiraiya while drink the coffee. "I want good sake and I heard you return home with good sake!" said Tdunade with sparkle eyes. "I want to meet my boyfriend during day off. " Kushina said with mouth full with pancakes. "Kushina, don't eat like that with your mouth full!" lectured Mikoto about her best friend's manner. "Hn." Typical Uchiha with their Hns language.

"R-right… "Minato sweat dropped listen all their reason to came at his house in early morning Seriously, can he has time alone during holiday? Minato sighed again and took Book of Freedom from the bookshelf. "Minato, where you get that bo-"suddenly white light appear and completely blind everything surrounded them.

"Ugh"

"What the hell"

Everyone start opened their eyes and take a look surrounding them but they didn't see anything. Minato rolls his eyes for some reason he has this feeling something like this will happen soon. "Look a huge TV!" Obito pointed the direction where he saw the tv. Everyone turn around and saw a tv and a book. " Where are we?" Fugaku asked with worried and suspicious tone. "I don't know" said Minato and he sat down. Kakashi asked Minato why he sit down and Minato only pointed at the sign board 'Please sit down and enjoy the show'. Kakashi sweat dropped and follows his sensei action. Tsunade sat down and the others follow too, before they tried to talk, a picture appear at tv screen.

**A boy with blonde hair at shoulder length, blue eyes and 3 whisker at his cheeks with orange hooded jacket ran and laughed hard with achievement of his pranks and now he try to run away from a team of Anbu, 3 Jounins and 10 Chunins that after his head. "You can't catch me!" said the boy waving his hand toward the shinobi and he ran to the blocks and disappear."Hehe… pathetic." Blond boy chuckled. "Are you sure?" the blonde stop laughing and he starts to sweat nervously. He recognized the voice, he move his head slowly in robotic way and face the man behind him. "Oh hai Iruka-sensei! Nice day right?" said the boy in nervous tone, slowly move back. The man smiled sweetly at him. Oh he know that smile and he is so dead. "UZUMAKI NARUTO! WHY YOU SKIPPED THE ACADEMY AND PULL THE PRANKS AGAIN?!" Iruka shouted at Naruto with his big head jutsu. Naruto flinched and smile sheepishly, "Umm…I'm bored?" Iruka stared at Naruto and try to calm down. "You know, you're so dead after this right?" said Iruka with pissed off face. "Y-yes" said Naruto, completely nervous and try to figure out how to escape from this situation.**

'_**Goddamit! Kurama!**__**What should I do!?'**_** Naruto asked someone inside his mind. Everyone who watched the tv wonder who the boy talking too.**

"_**Hmm? Just let your sensei caught you and bring you back to academy"**_** said the voice**

"_**You stupid nine tail fuzzy ball lazy fox! You should help me!"**_

"_**Hell no. Your problem not mine."**_** yawned the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside Narutos mindscape.**

Everyone stay silent until Kushina start to speak. "That boy is an Uzumaki a-a-and Kyuubi is sealed inside that boy" Kushina shuttered try to understand everything she watched a moment ago. "You are right, the reason why I brought you here because I want you to watch this story about the young boy who will one day bring a change to the future." Again, they stay silent and look around where the voice is. "Hey I'm right here! HERE!" Everyone stared the book that currently standing at the front the tv. 'I don't think that book is talking to me' thought everyone in the room. "No shit, I'm the one talking to you and yes I'm a book." Said the book. Everyone deadpanned. " My name is Book Of Freedom." The book continue to speak again and ignored jaw dropped reaction from few of them. As any sane people will react, all of them fainted.

'The Book Of Freedom' stared at their fainted form.

"Wow, I should do that " Said the book that currently busy laughing evilly at them.

**Notes : Wow,this is the first time I'm write a fanfiction. I'm not an English speaker so I'm suck but I try my best. I get this idea when I read Naruto Genesis of Nindo and Ice Fox crossover of Fairy Tail and decide to mix 2 story as once. I will add one character from Fairy Tail (guess who) and Naruto will have the magic power. (try to guess again.). So I hope you guys enjoy reading and sorry for the fail grammar. I admit I'm sucked but hey,I tried my best right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Book of Freedom**

**Chapter 2**

"**You are not alone kit. I will help you."**

"**Can I trust you?"**

"**Yes, I promise your parent I will protect you."**

"**You know them?"**

"**Yes."**

"**C-Can you tell me about them..? I-I want to know who my parent is."**

"**Sure Kit."**

'Again…this voices kept appear in my head' thought Minato.

"Minato! A-are you awake?"

'Is that Kushina? Where am I?' Minato try to open his eyes.

'Mi- Minato!' Kushina called Minato again.'

Before Minato can open his eyes, he felt someone smacked his head using hammer.

SMASH!

His face meets the ground.

"Good morning children! Do you enjoy an hour sleeping section together with Dom Dom?!" a happy Book of Freedom or Dom Dom for short said in mischievous tone.

"Who the hell are you?! There is no way a book can talk and bring us at this huge white space!" Obito frowned and glared at the innocent looking book. What? A book also can look innocent too?

"What happen? Who hit me with hammer?" Minato hissed and hold his head try to forget the headache.

"Ok, I will answer your question first Obito-kun. I'm a book,obviously duh. You see cat and dog can talk right? Of course I can talk too! And for Minato-kun question, I'm the one that hit you." Dom Dom whistled while trying to hide the hammer from Minato sight. Everyone sweat dropped watch the scene.

"Why you hit me?" Minato asked Dom Dom with death glared.

"Because your head calling me to hit you hard to the ground?" Dom Dom replied the question with innocent tone.

"Mmm..Dom Dom-san. Can I ask you question?" Rin raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Why you can speak?"

"Because Iam awesome and sexy-looking book?" Everyone deadpanned and share the same thought, 'What the hell is wrong with this book.'

"Please be serious"

"Ceh…kid this day don't know hot respect an elder like me"

"Dom Dom-san." Rin hissed.

"Hush young girl! Don't talk to me with that tone! To answer your question, baka Minoru's friend did this to me. She sealed my soul inside this dummy book and I'm stuck inside this book but I can transform myself to original form if I want too but neh never mind. Messed up with your head is more fun in this form." Dom Dom chuckled evilly.

"I-I see but so you are a boy or girl? It will be rude of us to address you as it." Said Jiraiya examine the book with his finger at his chin.

"A guy and I'm a 3000 years old older than you kiddo!" Dom Dom growled and smacks Jiraiya with the hammer.

SMASH

Jiraiya fall down and you can see some crack appear at the floor. Dom Dom laughed evilly and starts to plan how to tor- He means discipline the Shinobi to respect the elder.

"Um,why you brought us here, Dom Dom?" Mikoto asked the book.

Dom Dom stay silent for few second before he open his mouth, (Seriously, book has mouth? WHERE?!) "I bring everyone here so you can see what will happen in the future." Dom Dom explained with fake sad tone.

"True reason?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh I was bored and that Minato boy touch my skin, I mean he hold me as a book. Do not think dirty children. I'm not a homo and please, Kushina-chan, don't try to kill your boyfriend." Dom Dom try to stop Kushina from killing Minato then Dom Dom pulled grenade out of nowhere and throw it at Kushina.

KABOOM.

Kushina body throw miles away and hit the invisible wall.

"Ugh,where am I?" Kushina hold her head and look at her surroundings.

Dom Dom ignored her and continue again, "Where am I? Aah! I need entertainment and Minato is good source to entertain me! While he tried to read me, I saw his future. I mean Minato's son future. His son has lot of bad thing happen to him so I decide to order my minion no I mean follower to mess up and twisted his son so he has unusually insanity lifestyle!" said Dom Dom with very extremely happy evil tone and start daydreaming how to make everyone suffering with his genius plan.

Everyone shivered when they are felling the book's aura. It is too strong and they hardly to breathe. Dom Dom stopped daydreaming and looks at their pale form. He starts apologised to them. Tsunade is the first one that came back to reality, "So,why we also at here too, Mr Dom Dom?" noted the sarcasm tone. Dom Dom still has evil smile that appear at cover. "Oh simple! More people more fun! Besides watch the tv together with Minato alone is too boring." Dom Dom said in childish tone and huffed.

"Why we need to drag in this kind of situation?" Fugaku sighed and give a death glared at Minato that currently laughed nervously at him.

"It's not my fault Fugaku boy. I just dragged everyone that stays inside the dining room and besides you don't want to know what happen to Uchiha clan?" Fugaku,Mikoto and Obito look at Dom Dom with wide eyed.

"Something happen to U-Uchiha Clan?" Fugaku unable to stay calm and worried about his clan's fate.

"You will know soon but now let enjoy the show!" Dom Dom took the remote and clicked the button while holding a bowl of popcorn. Everyone sweat dropped, 'Where the remote and popcorn came from? And I never see the book try to eat popcorn before!' though everyone at the same time.

"Trust me if you want your sanity in check, think the impossible to possible." Dom Dom eat the popcorn with sparkle flower background appear behind him. "Oh look! The movie starts!" Everyone shifted their head and try to watch the so called future movie.

**Naruto hate his live before he meets Uchiha Clan and Nara Clan but after the accident happened when he was 7 years old, 2 weeks after the Uchiha Massacre. He was in coma stated, been beaten by angry mobs and Shinobi who put all the blamed at Naruto for what happen to Uchiha Clan.**

" **I guess I always alone huh."**

"**I'm sorry Uncle Fugaku, Aunt Mikoto, Shisui-nii. This is my entire fault that you were dead. I guess the civilian was right. I'm a really a demon."**

"**Please stop said that! You are not a demon! You are Konoha citizen and a hero! If not because of you being Kyuubi vessel that time, Konoha will be gone from Shinobi World Map!" the voice said with calm and kindness tone try to calm the child. **

"**Aunt Mikoto?" Naruto tried to search the voice but he didn't see anything.**

"**Yondaime-sama chooses you because he believes in you, Naruto. Your father also refused to make you as a vessel that time but the Kyuubi attack made him had no choice but to make you as a jinchuuriki . He has a noble heart, he can't ask his people to give their baby to seal the demon away. So, he picks you because you are his son and he believed in you. **

"**Uncle Fugaku? Are you really sure? **

"**You are a clever boy just like your father. You able to know you are Kyuubi jinchuuriki because you hear the villager's whisper and you know Yondaime-sama is your father by look at the picture at Hogake room. Naruto, listen to me. You are not a demon. You are a future Konoha Shinobi, the son of Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato and The Bloody Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina." The voice whispered trying to calm Naruto down.**

"**I remember this conversation. That day was the day I learned the truth about myself. Jiji and everyone who care about me told me the truth at Jiji's office." Naruto blinked his eyes tried to remember about that day.**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Naruto-kun like Uchiha-dono said, you are a human like us and not a demon. Do not blame at yourself for what happened that day. It is not your fault that time.Y-you are only few minutes old that day." Sandaime shuttered and he let his tear fall down.**

"**Jiji?"**

"**I tried my best to make sure they respect Yondaime last wish and created a new law to protect you but I have failed you and your parent's last wish. Forgive me Naruto-kun." Sandaime kneel and beg for the forgiveness to Naruto.**

"**Stop that Jiji! You don't need to do that! I know you are trying your best to protect me and make sure I have a friend at my age and you already did! So please stop now Jiji, I already forgive you and my father for seal this fuzzy ball inside me." Naruto hug Sandaime tried his best to calm his surrogate grandfather.**

"**Oh, Naruto-kun, you really a child who has humble and kind heart. I wish people of Konoha can see your kindness and noble heart." Sandaime let go Naruto and shed his tear. "Are you really sure?" Sandaime asked and the Uchiha couple look at Naruto to know his answer.**

"**Huh? About what?"**

"**Naru-chan, Sandaime-sama asked you about Yondaime-sama for seal Kyuubi inside you." Mikoto smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.**

"**When the first time I know, I was mad and kept ask myself why me and the worst part is I am his son! I was mad that time so I tried to calm down by training. I-I accidentally hit myself with the tree and fainted. After that, I appear at sewer place and a huge prison behind me with seal kanji." Naruto stop talking for a moment and he continue to speak again.**

"**I met the Kyuubi. He only watched me with his red eyes and after that, he shows me his memory about what happened that time and I discovered who my mother is." Naruto start to take his breath, his eyes start watering and he slowly cried. "S-Someone know my mother sealed is weakening during given birth. That masked man took me away and killed your wife and another medic guy. He started to threaten my father to stay away from mother or he will kill me. He pulled the kunai and tried to stab me with it, my father managed to catch me and he realized an explosion tag on me. He took me away and tried to save me from explosion and that guy able to separate dad from mom." Naruto tried to remember those memories and he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw Fugaku with small smile. He smiled back and continues to tell everyone what happen during the Kyuubi Attack.**

"**Before dad tried to seal the Kyuubi inside me, he told my mom that masked man will come again and bring the destruction to the world. He believed me that I am a Child of Prophecy and he knows I will use the Kyuubi power to stop this man. Well, the next part is you know what happen right." Naruto looked down with sad smile on his face while try to shed his tears away.**

"**Why Kyuubi show those memory to you and is that masked man an Uchiha?" asked Fugaku with scowled on his face. He doesn't like about this but he can't deny the truth right?**

"**According to Kyuubi, the one who took my mom is an Uchiha and that fuzzy ball knew that nobody can control him with sharingan eyes except Uchiha Madara. My father also suspects that Uchiha Madara is the cause of Konoha detruction. A-and why Kyuubi decided to told me the truth because his promised to my parent he will protect me." said Naruto sheepishly. **

"**I thought Kyuubi hate human?" Hiruzen asked.**

"**He hate brainless human and why he decide to protect me was because he start to open himself to my mother that time when my mother pregnant. He also has a name too!" Naruto start to get excited. **

"**What his name Naru-chan?" **

"**Hmm…sorry! I can't tell you because this is our secret!" said Naruto cutely at Mikoto.**

**FLASHBACK END**

"**I missed them so much." Naruto start crying in his slumber form.**

Kushina crying so hard when she listen to her son story. H-his baby leave alone in that dark world with no parent to take care of his wellbeing. Minato clenched his fist and start blamed himself. Rin, Obito and Kakashi were speechless when they learned about his sensei future death. Tsunade and Jiraiya tried to calm down Kushina and Minato. Fugaku tried to calm down his wife who also crying when she watch about his best friend's son fate. Fugaku and Obito can't believe that Uchiha do no longer exist in the future.

Dom Dom stays silent and watches their reaction with sad expression. These remind him before he was being sealed inside this damn book.

"_Sougo, do you believe that we can achieve world peace?"_

"_I'm not sure but I believe you will make it happen."_

"_What if I die before that?"_

"_Why you said that?"_

"_Nothing, just want to know your opinion."_

"_Then you shall believe your descendant to carry your will and make it happen."_

"_Good answer and will you teach them just like you teach me too?"_

"_If I still breathing in this world, yes I will do as you said, Minoru the Rikudo Sennin."_

"_Oh please don't call me that! It is too embarrassing and you are my master!"_

"_Ho ho ho, very well baka Minoru."_

"_Stop calling me that and I prefer you call me Minoru, thank you very much." _

"_You are my student."_

"_You are the daimyoo, the founder of Hi Country and my sadistic demon master in human form."_

"_How cruel, I am a human just like you too"_

"_Right, right, I only joking sensei! Hahaha!"_

'_Good old memory. I will fulfil my promise to you, my student Minoru. I never break my promise.' _

_**Notes : Here the 2**__**nd**__** chapter! I decide to make good Kyuubi, good OC Sasuke, OC strong Shikamaru,2 insane OC character aka Dom Dom The Book and another bashing except idiot Civilian Council. English is not my native language, so forgive me for bad grammar. /bows So I hope you guys enjoy the 2**__**nd**__** chapter. In future chapter, I will add funny scene so stay tune!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Book of Freedom**

**Chapter 3**

Dom Dom sighed again. Now why I want to help that brat descendant? Wait because he cares about him. That godamn Minoru, he swear with ever life he had killed to make sure that his student will tortured and suffered for eternity in his hand. Wait, he is a book now. He doesn't have a hand. Damn it. He hated his cursed life. Dom Dom sighed again when remember again about his past life.

"Argh! Enough crying GODAMMIT! I can accept if you cry for half an hour but you cried for 2 hours godammit and now I'M FREAKING HUNGRY AND TRIED TO KILL MY NON-EXISTENCE STOMACH! NOW STOP CRYING YOU DAME SHINOBI!" Dom Dom pulled out his grenade and throws it to the shinobi group who are still in depressed mode.

KABOOM

All of them flying around the white room and been smashed to invisible walls. They slowly get up and growled and give death glared and killing intent to Dom Dom. Honestly, Dom Dom really impressive with the killing intent they show to him especially Minato,Kushina,Fugaku and Tsunade. Meh. That is nothing compared to his student and Juubi killing intent. It feels like a baby tried to give baby punch to you.

Okay,enough about the killing intent part.

Where are we again? Aah…

"I don't care if you want to watch it or not. It's your choice but if you want to change the future for your children sake then sit down here, take bowl of popcorn, kruch kruch and watch the movie." Dom Dom sighed again and stared at the tv screen that currently pause for moment." And I don't want to hear you guys pathetic excuse again."

Dom Dom ignored their shouted in the background and clicked the play button.

PLAY

'**I was wondering if fate hates me so much. I've lost my first family, Uchiha Clan in Massacre and my adopted big brother, the heir of Uchiha Clan,Itachi who has become missing nin responsibility for murdered Uchiha Clan or be together with crazy insane guy and psycho bitch that play their role as my Anbu Guard hidden everywhere in the hospital room? Not to forget Inu-nii too. That make 3 Anbu guard to protect me instead of 1 Anbu.' thought Naruto alone in hospital room.**

"Wow. Sandaime really cared Naruto so much." said Obito clearly worried when he saw Naruto stated form.

"His was being beaten by the mobs very badly. They were really mean to Naruto-kun." Rin's eyes still examined Naruto's form.

Meanwhile, at the dark invisible corner, Minato and Kushina make a death list to tortured all idiotic mobs and shinobi with no mercy. Do not understatement the love power of parent. Their auras become more dark minutes by minutes and they evilly laughed and said "Marvellous! Let's make them feel the pain of our son! Bwahahaha!"

Minato's student and two Sannin sweat dropped. The Uchiha couple sighed with their best friend's antic but can't blamed them either because if they put as the same position like them. They will do exactly the same thing too.

**Naruto hate hospital. Everything is white, white sheet, white ceiling, white door, white bed, and white window. Wait is there any whiter colour? Oh thank god the hospital gown is blue colour. "Why I'm stuck here again? Oh wait, stupid group of mobs and fucking drunken shinobi who can't tell the difference of kunai and scroll tried to kill me and blamed me for Uchiha Clan death. Seriously, what is wrong with their stupid brainless empty mind?**

"Yeah! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM?! WHY THEY ARE TOO DAMN STUPID!" Kushina start screamed and threw colourful cursed to the mobs.

Minato not say anything but you can tell his aura darken that he really pissed off. Same goes with his best friend, Fugaku who glared at the tv screen with Sharingan on.

**Thump thump thump**

"**Hmmm?" Naruto stopped his swearing section and shifted his head to the door with lazy eyes. "Come in Sasuke." **

"Impressive. He was able to sense people's chakra in such young age!" Tsunade locked her eyes at tv story while her hand grab some popcorn at Dom Dom.

**The door is open and a boy enters the room with worried closely come near Naruto and hugged him tightly. "S-Sasuke! I can't breathe!" Naruto's face become pale because lack of oxygen from super huggles monster of Uchiha Sasuke.**

"Is Uchiha love hug people like that?" Kakashi asked Obito.

Obito shrugged and shakes his head. " really out of typical Uchiha character, Kakashi."

"Ho? You speak like you act like them but I only see a shinobi that can't keep his mouth shut and always come late." Said Kakashi in sarcasm tone,obviously want to pissing off Obito.

Obito want to shout at Kakashi but Rin smacked Kakashi and Obito at the head, completely knocked them off. "Can you guys stop fighting for a while? I get tired with your childish antic." Rin sighed and continued watch the tv.

"**NARUTO!" Sasuke start cried again and kept crushing Naruto with his super hug. Naruto can't stand it anymore and his face start to turn to blue colour and fainted. Sasuke stopped and moves his body to have perfect view of Naruto face. Sasuke is shocked and afraid that Naruto will leave him too. "Noo! Naruto! Don't leave me alone! Please don't die!" He starts shaking Naruto's body again and again until a hand touch his shoulder.**

"Eh? He look like you Mikoto-chan! Maybe you're another child." Mikoto only nodded in agreement with her friend. "You're right. He looks like me with Fugaku's hair when he was a kid."

"Duck butt hair." Minato teased Fugaku.

Fugaku didn't say anything and only give small glare at his friend.

"Poor poor Naruto. He been squeezed by Sasuke" Tsunade chuckeld a little when she look at funny scene.

**He stopped his action and looks up and saw an Anbu with Inu mask. "Poor Naruto-kun. Look what you have done to him." The Anbu pointed to Naruto state form. Bubble foaming in his mouth and his tanned face look extremely pale. His condition has become worse. Sasuke let go of him and Naruto fell from the bed and his head hit the floor.**

**Thump!**

"**Nooo! I kill Naruto again!" Sasuke become more panicked and running in the circle.**

**The 3 Anbu sweat dropped and wondering if this boy is an Uchiha or not. This is the first time they see an Uchiha in panicked 'unstable state'. **

The shinobi group also think the same thing too.

" And people called me a weirdo" added Obito.

**In Naruto Minscape.**

"**Stupid Sasuke trying to kill me again with his super huggles attack." Naruto growled and slowly get up and try to standing properly in front of Kyuubi. The huge fox only snickered when he saw the huggles mode of Uchiha Sasuke few minutes ago.**

"_**Kit." **_

**Naruto looked up and stared at red eyes of Kyuubi without any fear shown in his expression.**

"He met the Kyuubi and not fears That Huge Bijuu?!" Jiraiya really surprised with Naruto brave reaction.

"**I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't think about that but sometimes it kept appear in mind that I think myself as a demon."**

"You are not a demon, Naruto-chan." Kushina frowned.

"_**You are not a demon. I AM THE DEMON."**_** Hissed Kyuubi no Kitsune. His face clearly shows how angry he is with the mob action. The fox want to kill all of them but too bad if he do that situation will be uglier and he don't want his kit to suffer again.**

"**Aw, the kyuubi start to show his kindness to me. Is the ice in your heart completely melted now? Geez and everybody think that you are a fire demon but nobody knows that you are actually an ice fox who previous life before stuck in Kyuubi body was as an Ice Mage." said Naruto in sarcastic tone.**

"_**Careful there kid. I will eat you if don't watch your mouth."**_** Kyuubi growled.**

"**Okay, okay. Fine, fine." Naruto sighed.**

"Huh?What? That fuzzy ball is an ice fox? What the hell?" Kushina frowned. She really not understands that stupid fox! She wants to talk to him but he insulted her when she wants a simple conversation with that damn fox!

"I thought Kyuubi is fire element?" said Minato try to understand the new information about Kyuubi.

"Well, Kyuubi actually is an ice element bijuu. That fox's fur is not red colour but white colour like snow." answered Dom Dom.

Minato turn his head to Dom Dom, wonder how this book knew about this.

"I was there when that Baka separated Juubi's power to nine parts and tied 9 human soul into 9 Bijuu."

"W-what do you mean by that?" now Jiraiya really curious the book's true identity.

Dom Dom ignored Jiraiya and continue enjoy the show.

"_**Kit,you better wake up. That Uchiha boy kept crying that he killed you and make my headache worse."**_

**Naruto sighed and nodded but he open his mouth again." After I completely heal, we will continue our training ,okay?" Naruto pull his famous puppy dog eyes.**

**Kyuubi sighed and nodded little. **_**"Kit, if you pull those eyes again, I swear I will changes your hormones and make you completely a girl!"**_

"**No Way! Please don't do that! I'm very happy live as a boy!"**

"_**But you are too girly to call yourself a boy!"**_

"**You can't blame me because I look girly!"**

"_**Then who? Your parent?" **_

"**Yeah blame them for their handsome and beautiful appearance!"**

Kushina and Minato twitched.

Obito and Rin tried to hold their laughter by put their hand on their mouth but their shoulder can't sstop shaking.

Jiraiya and Tsunade already laughed so hard.

Mikoto giggled and Fugaku smirked.

Kakashi chuckled.

Dom Dom already rolling around the Shinobi group.

"_**Hoh?" Kyuubi smirked. **_

"**What"**

"_**Tell me kit, who actually you blamed for your girly looking face? Hmm."**_

"**Let see, Uncle Shikaku show me their picture when they were in the academy."**

"_**Straight to the point kit."**_

"**Dad. Precisely, he look too girly compare with the others boy in his classroom. I was shocked when Uncle Shikaku said that's my dad when I pointed who is this girl with blond hair and blue eyes? She look exactly like me." explained Naruto with innocent tone.**

"_**Seriously kit? You can't tell that was your father?"**_

"**Yes"**

"…"

"…"

"_**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_** Kyuubi laughed so hard and rolling inside his prison while clutching his stomach.**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the others Shinobi included Dom Dom laughed exactly like Kyuubi except Minato who is currently sulking in the invisible corner while mumbling "I'm not girly!" like a mantra.

"**Oi troublesome blonde! Wake up!" Naruto feel someone shakes his body hard.**

**Naruto groaned, slowly open his eyes and his eyebrow twitched. 'Tch stupid hospital's light.' he thought.**

"**Finally"**

**Naruto looked up and saw Shikamaru stared him with bored eyes.**

"**When you already arrived here?" He noticed Sasuke is not around.**

"**Hmm, few minutes ago. Sasuke dragged me from my bed and brought me here because he was afraid he already killed you." Shikamaru shrugged.**

**Naruto has urged to facepalm. Sasuke can be very annoying when he is in overprotective mode.**

"**I know him always annoying to you. I can understand why he acts like that. You're the only family member he has. Adopted or not." said Shikamaru. He already knows what play in Naruto's mind.**

"**Why you always able to read my mind?"**

"**Simple, your face explained everything."**

"**Geez, thank you Mr. that can read people's face."**

"**You're welcome." He smirked.**

**Naruto already sat back at his bed and Shikamaru leaned against the wall with arm folded.**

"**Where Sasuke?"**

"**I told him to buy you a ramen." Shikamaru replied with eyes closed.**

"**How you able to calm him down and let him go without any complain?"**

"**Banshee."**

**Naruto mouthed form 'O' and he nodded, understand what happen next.**

"**Naruto." Someone knocked the door. Naruto shift his head and see , one of the doctors that not hate him because of Kyuubi.**

"**You already awake. Do you still feel any pain?" Nayu asked while examined Naruto's body.**

"**Nope! See? I'm completely heal now!" grinned Naruto while show his healing injured to the doctor.**

**Nayu chuckled. "That's good. I glad you are starting to smile back after all happen this few weeks."**

**Naruto giggled.**

"_**Oh, are you sure you are not a girl?" asked Kyuubi again about Naruto gender.**_

'**Hush, sometimes a boy also needs moment like this.'**

"_**Only you, only you, Naruto." Kyuubi rolled his eyes.**_

"**Naruto, I want to talk you about Sasuke." Naruto stop giggled and look at Nayu who face him with serious face.**

"**Something wrong with Sasuke? Said Naruto in worried tone.**

Mikoto hold Fugaku's hand,her hand shaking. Fugaku smiled and hold it tightly to show her that there is nothing to worry about.

"**No,nothing wrong b-bu"**

"**But what sensei? Is Sasuke will go to emo state and try to pull something stupid like revenge for the clan sake? (In other dimension if Naruto not adopted by Uchiha, he will go to "Hey, I'm an Uchiha! Bow to me or I need more power to kill Itachi!")**

**Nayu coughed. "Please do not interrupted me when I talking to you,Naruto."**

"**Oops, please continue."**

"**As I said before, nothing wrong with Sasuke but I noticed small change on him."**

"**Small change?"**

"**Yes. Sasuke was been trapped in strong genjutsu by Itachi, his brother. Usually, people mental will be unstable because the repeated trauma in your mind but Sasuke didn't show those type of sign."**

"**Can you just tell me what the small change is? I getting tired hear those long speeches." Naruto sighed. He is getting impatient and exhausted right now. Shikamaru open his left eye, try to focus the conversation between Naruto and .**

"Yeah! We also want to know too!" said Obito getting little impatient because of little suspense stunt by .

"**I was getting on it. I noticed he still traumatized with his clan massacre but not like we imagined, when we tried to talk to him. He only silent and replied 'Hn' like typical Uchiha. After you were been attacked by the stupid mobs and shinobi, he start to panicked and kept ask about you non-stop."**

"**Isn't he always like that?" Naruto sweatdropped.**

'**Interesting.' Shikamaru thought with little amusement. He already figured what happen to the Last Uchiha.**

"Leave to Nara to figure out first." Kakashi snorted.

"**Oh really? I don't know about that but I noticed he only act like that with you and Shikamaru but with other people, he will act like typical Uchiha." Nayu shrugged before he continues again. "When he dragged Shikamaru here, he easily panics anything that related about you, talking nonstop about 'this how the art should turn out' and crying about you or how people should not treat art like a piece of rubbish. In other word his character is opposite than his original character."**

The others sweatdropped.

Mikoto and Fugaku have horrified expression when they hear about their son state.

"**Can you just say that Sasuke has two personalities instead give us long explanation?" Naruto deadpanned.**

"**I forgot how to explain to people in normal way." Nayu replied in stoic face.**

**Shikamaru chuckled.**

"**What's so funny Shikamaru? You knew all along?" Naruto scowled.**

"**Troublesome,of course,I noticed his out of character when he brought me here." Shikamaru smirked.**

"** Damn. What Itachi have done to him." Naruto has urged to facepalm.**

"**Maybe originally Itachi want him get obsession in revenge but completely screwed the plan and accidentally made Sasuke has two personalities with both of character really annoying and troublesome." Shikamaru add his two cent.**

**Naruto facepalm. His intuition tell him that insane thing will happen to him anytime soon and he will never has normal life with all weird and insane people surrounded him. Wait his life are no longer normal since few minutes his born to the world. Naruto sighed again.**

'**Why you love to toy my life? WHY!' Naruto mentally cried while pulled his hair in dramatically way.**

'**I'm only 7 years old!' **

xOOx Book of Freedom xOOx

**Notes : Finally chapter 3 already done! I put a little twisted and forgive me if the character is too OOC but my story so I will do whatever I want. :P So, I want to ask you guys, should I make the genin team exactly the same like Cannon or not? Because in this story, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru are best friend. (Don't worry Chouji still Shikamaru's first best friend). I really appreciate if you can give me your opinion. **


End file.
